hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Untergangers
Untergangers (IPA: /ˈʔʊntɐɡaŋ(g)ə(r)/; sometimes spelled as the common noun untergangers) are real-life people who make and dedicate to Downfall parodies. In most cases, their true names and identities are unknown unless they reveal it themselves. They upload parodies on various online platforms, most notably YouTube. The term comes from Der Unterganger, coined by Bossimias, derived from the fact that most Untergangers primarily use clips from the movie Downfall (Der Untergang in German). The feminine form, Untergangerin, was coined by PiretBCN. So far, most of what is known about Untergangers come from the English Downfall-parodying community. Although Downfall parodies of other languages clearly exist (and in more elaborate and distinct forms such as those of Chinese and Japanese origins), it is not clearly known whether Downfall-parodying groups of other languages exist in significant numbers. A few Spanish Downfall parody members made contact with the English ones through this wiki in October 2015, though little information was gained from them. Characteristics The most important characteristics that differentiate Untergangers from other YouTubers who make parodies off Downfall is as follows: *Untergangers tend to make multiple parodies off Downfall, and in almost all cases the majority of videos in their channel are Downfall parodies. *Characters in Unterganger's parodies are self-aware, and they tend to have a defining personality (for example, Otto Günsche is the Bunker's idiot, Hans Krebs is a mapophile, Hermann Fegelein is a prankster, and Alfred Jodl is the objector) which collectively defines a distinct universe from their real-life counterparts. *Parodies with Hitler commentating or criticizing real-world issues are not the main concern of most Untergangers; they make parodies for the Lulz. To make their parodies, Untergangers take clips from Downfall (although none-''Downfall'' clips, such as scenes from other movies, music videos, and footage found on YouTube are frequently used as well) and add their own subtitles. Their most common means of editing is the use of programs like Windows Movie Maker or Sony Vegas. Their favourite activity is making Hitler look stupid and/or a victim of Fegelein's antics and creating other very funny situations. Most Untergangers also have a tendency to love Rammstein, Red Army Choir, enjoy the Trololo and despise Justin Bieber and MLP. The latter, however, has shown more approval from other Untergangers. One example is the Hitler in Equestria series created by BarBossTheStallion88 and new-generation Untergangers. They also have a tendency to despise Nazism and other such bigoted ideologies in real-life and to frown upon bigotry and racism. Many (if not most) core Untergangers are avowed anti-Zionists who generally hold democratic beliefs, and stand against dictatorship. Some however generally embrace the opposite rule and generated some controversy in the past. Some Untergangers are also a fan of the Soviet Union and communism. Classification Untergangers can be classified into which period they were making parodies. First-generation Untergangers are those who first make parodies on a serial basis. After the period when Constantin Film removes parodies off YouTube came the Second-generation Untergangers. The two generations can be differed by the variety of scenes used, differing amount of FX employed, and the degree of which parodies are crossed with other characters or memes that are not from Downfall. The Untergangers are also classified by their period of activity into terms. The vast majority of Untergangers out there are short-term, coming and going in a few months interval. Those who have a long-term commitment have been Unterganging for years, some even dating back from 2009. Most probably, these long-term Untergangers inspire their more recent but short-term counterparts. Another way to distinguish Untergangers is via their parody styles. This can range from low-level Traditional parodies to advanced FX. Activities and interactions Apart from the routine business of making parodies, Untergangers are also known to collaborate with each other. There have been several awards established over the years, among which are the Unterganger of the Month and the Parody of the Month. One International Untergangers' Day has been established on 8 September as an Unterganger-exclusive celebration, though receptions have been lukewarm for the three years the day occurred since its inception. The Unterganger's main discussion forum are the Downfall Parodies Forum and Downfallparodies.net, where most Unterganging-related discussions, and more importantly the award nominations and contest submissions, take place. A more informal interaction takes place in the public chatrooms (several came and went), and personal chats via Skype, Steam, etc. From here, the Untergangers socializes further in non-parody related business, such as playing games that range from Minecraft to War Thunder. Lesser known places where Untergangers interact is within Facebook groups, this wiki, and recently the resurrected subreddit. See also *History of Downfall parodies *First Untergangers *First-generation Untergangers *Second-generation Untergangers *Third-generation Untergangers *Fourth-generation Untergangers *Fifth-generation Untergangers *Sixth-generation Untergangers Category:Terminology Category:Untergangers Category:Parody Making Category:Untergangerins